Inside Out (CrazyFrogRockz Style)
CrazyFrogRockz's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Emmy (Dragon Tales) *Jill - Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) *Bill - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Boo (Monsters, Inc.) *Joy - Minerva Mink (Animaniacs) *Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Disgust - Swift Heart Rabbit (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Fear - Yoyo Dodo (Looney Tunes) *Bing Bong - Flavio Hippo (Animaniacs) *Jill's Joy - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Sadness - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jill's Disgust - Princess Daisy (Super Mario Bros.) *Jill's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends) *Bill's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) *Bill's Anger - George Wilson (Dennis the Menace) *Bill's Fear - Stan Marsh (South Park) *Meg - Blythe Baxter (Littlest Pet Shop) *3 Year Old Meg - Ana (WarioWare, Inc.) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Hulk (Avengers) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Bruce Banner (Avengers) *Jangles' Joy - Tweety (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Disgust - Morton Koopa Jr. (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Anger - Benson (Regular Show) *Jangles' Fear - Shifty Dingo (Blinky Bill) *Jordan - Enrique (Dragon Tales) *Jordan's Joy - Gene Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Nutty (Happy Tree Friends) *Jordan's Anger - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Fear - Pleakley (Lilo and Stitch) *Cool Girl - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Heidi Turner (South Park) *Cool Girl's Anger - Princess Morbucks (The Powerpuff Girls) *Cool Girl's Fear - High Five Ghost (Regular Show) *Teacher - Mona (WarioWare, Inc.) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Freakella (Madballs) *Teacher's Fear - Dusty Dustbrain (Madballs) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Masami (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Pyonkotchi (Tamagotchi) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Banette (Pokemon) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Bebe Stevens (South Park) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Shirley the Loon (Tiny Toon Adventures) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Red (South Park) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Nutsy (Blinky Bill) *Gary the Bus Driver - Tom Smith (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Wakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Megatchi (Tamagotchi) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Mr. Rude (The Mr. Men Show) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Stu Pickles (Rugrats) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Eddy and Lou (The Simpsons) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Clancy Wiggum (The Simpsons) See Also *Inside Out (CrazyFrogRockz Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (CrazyFrogRockz Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (CrazyFrogRockz Style) - Minerva Mink Quick Thinking *Inside Out (CrazyFrogRockz Style) - Daffy Duck We Should Cry *Inside Out (CrazyFrogRockz Style) - Swift Heart Rabbit Five Second Rule *Inside Out (CrazyFrogRockz Style) - Tom Cat My Bad *Inside Out (CrazyFrogRockz Style) - Yoyo Dodo Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (CrazyFrogRockz Style): Emmy's First Date? *Inside Out (CrazyFrogRockz Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Category:CrazyFrogRockz Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG